1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved filtration and washing apparatus utilizing a tapered screw conveying cylinder and a rotating filtration cylinder disposed around the tapered screw conveying cylinder and spaced-apart driving members for moving the filtration cylinder and more particularly to a filtration apparatus having spaced-apart driving members which changes size of a treatment zone between the tapered screw conveying cylinder and the rotating filtration cylinder by the movement of the spaced-apart driving members relative to each other. According to the present invention, the waste product discharged from manufacturing factories such as leather manufacturing factories or food processing factories is treated by dehydration and filtration by being conveyed through the treatment zone including the washing and heating system. The solid waste materials formed around the rotating filtration cylinder are removed by the spray with hot steam during the filtration operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional practice in the prior art to use a tapered conveying cylinder including internal heating system and a filtration cylinder. However, since such a filtration apparatus does not include movable spaced-apart supporting members for changing the size of the treatment zone between the tapered conveying cylinder and filtration cylinder, such filtration apparatus cannot expect to improve the filtration, conveying, grinding and washing of the waste product to be treated, and also such filtration apparatus cannot be used for a long time. Also, the size of the treatment zone of such filtration apparatus cannot freely change on demand. Furthermore, since such prior art filtration apparatus rotates very fast and is provided with holes without a filter thereof, which collects the roasted dregs therein, the prior art apparatus cannot completely filter and clean away the solid materials from the holes of the filtration cylinder.
Also, such filtration apparatus utilizes hot vapor through the inside of the conveying cylinder, the cylinder can become cracked due to such a high temperature of the hot vapor.